All In
by KTyler
Summary: Part two! A continuation of my other story, The Princess and the PPO. You should probably read that first to get the background and history and all that. This story starts two weeks after the last one and isn't going to be quite as long. Get ready for some drama!
1. Chapter 1

Two weeks later, they were headed back to London. Eleanor dropped David and the kids off at Vicki's so the kids could get ready for back to school. Charlie and Ella barreled out of the suv, yelling their thanks and goodbyes as they raced up the front steps to a waiting Vicki, who had a beaming smile. David was going to stay for dinner.

"Thanks for the holiday, love." He said, pulling Eleanor in close. "It was brilliant." They said their goodbyes as well and after he got the bags out of the boot, she was off. The family was still in Norfolk through the weekend and she wasn't scheduled on anything until mid week. She had been keeping in contact with the ladies of the family, but beyond Harry's visit, there was no movement. She told Kate that they destroyed the folder without even opening it, even though it was in her suitcase. She had wanted to, but David wanted to know what was in it; what they knew. They hadn't looked though, not yet.

"I told them that was what you would do." Kate replied. It was her birthday weekend, so Eleanor had called to wish her well. "Once you've set your mind, there's no getting you to do otherwise. You would think your brothers would realize that now, but I guess glass houses and all that."

"I'm sure when dad is back there will be something."

Kate agreed and they talked some more. She thought that everyone would eventually come around, especially since Charles wasn't exactly opposed. He wasn't fully on board, but it was something. The Cambridges would be back on Monday for school as well, so they made plans to see each other for dinner later on in the week and hung up.

Eleanor faffed about the house, empty but for a few staff, and did some paperwork. Letter writing, sorting out invitations to go over with Alyssa, thank you cards for well wishers, reviewed her diary for the next week. She had dinner with Rose and their other mate, Fiona, catching up with them. She headed home, texting David, who was headed back to his flat in a cab. They said their goodnights and Eleanor slid her phone into her purse.

David was originally planning on heading home, but decided on a change in plans. He leaned forward in the cab, giving the driver a new destination. He had the driver stop a little bit from the gate since the cab wouldn't be allowed to enter. He walked the rest of the way, nodding at the uniformed guard, who instantly let him in. He took the stairs to the vestibule two at a time and continued up to the top floor.

The shower was running when he got to Eleanor's suite, a fire in the stone fireplace opposite the bed. He had learned in Scotland that having a fire burning in a fireplace was one of her things and if it was even close to cold enough, she would inevitably light one and leave it burning all night, no other lights on. They had many nights together with the kids and without, eating biscuits and snuggling by the fire.

The shower tap shut off and the door opened, steam pouring out into the bedroom. She jumped when she saw him, a little yelp of surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling and walking over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was wrapped in a towel, little drops of water still on her shoulders, her hair twisted up. He pulled her close, arms around her waist, and she leaned into him, his head on her torso.

"I missed you." He said. He felt her laugh vibrate through her as she ran her hands through his hair.

"We just spent two weeks together."

"I know and the thought of going home to an empty flat is depressing."

"You can sleep over whenever you'd like." She said, pushing off his jacket climbing into his lap, her towel riding up. His clothes soon joined that towel on the floor and they were coming together with tender kisses and sweet words and gentle touches. They were slow and relaxed, no urgency or rush.

Afterward, snuggled together, they talked about everything and nothing. He eventually asked her about the folder.

"You can have it." She replied, leaning up on her elbow to look at him. "I don't want it." She told him where it was and he went to retrieve it, coming back to the bed. They pulled the blankets around themselves and he opened it, fanning the contents out over the plush duvet.

There were the reports on the bombing and the sniper attack that he had seen before. Eleanor couldn't read it over his shoulder, but when he got to the photos, a loud gasp came from her and she covered her mouth. The first photo was of him wearing the suicide vest, his face battered and bloody, full of despair. Eleanor reached around to take it and look closer.

"Tell me, please." It came out a whisper and her eyes went to him and back to the photo and back to him. He didn't answer, just continued to sort through the photos. There was a photo of the bullet riddled BMW after Thornton Circus and another of the aftermath of the bombing at the school. There was no mention of his relationship with Julia, but he knew the report would contain his omission regarding his relationship with Andy.

"I remember this…" Eleanor said, looking at the photo of the car that easily could have held her or a member of her family. "I was on tour in Belgium, but everyone back home was terrified. They moved Gran to Scotland for a month." David still hadn't spoken. He hadn't seen any of this in over two years and now he wasn't sure he made the right choice in opening the folder. "Tell me about this." She continued, motioning toward the photo of him. "You...why are you in this device?" Her eyes were pleading with him, imploring him to speak. "You...your face…" she trailed off, visibly upset about the photograph.

"I was...I was set up." David finally spoke, his voice quiet, but steady. She nodded, her mouth in a tight line. "I was the Home Secretary's PPO and on duty both of these times." He motioned to the photos on the bed. "She...She was killed in the second attack and I had to find out why. When I got too close to the truth…" he continued, the words pouring out. He told her everything from the attempted train attack to his relationship with Andy and the involvement of his boss and organized crime. Then, he took a deep breath and told her about Julia.

Eleanor was staring at him; she hadn't spoken, but she looked like she wanted to; her mouth opening and closing with no words. Finally, she bent over, grabbed his jumper off the floor and pulled it over her head. She scrambled up all the papers and photos and shoved them back into the folder. In one motion, she got up and threw it all into the fire, setting it ablaze. Then, she headed for the balcony.

David pulled on his jeans and followed her out after a few minutes. It was freezing, but she was sitting on a metal chair, his jumper over her pulled up knees, smoking a cigarette. He pulled up the second chair, shifting it closer to her. She shifted her cigarette to the other hand and took a drag. Then, after exhaling away, she turned toward him, emerald eyes big and watery.

"I...I don't know what to do here, David." She finally spoke. "I'm so...I just…" she couldn't find the words and just shook her head. She exhaled the last of her cigarette and stubbed it out. He watched her; she didn't seem angry, more confused or even sad.

He stood, holding out his hand and was relieved when she took it.


	2. Chapter 2

David slept restlessly despite Eleanor's warm body snuggled up to him all night. The photos and reports had brought up things he had worked hard to handle over these last few years. He was glad that he told her everything, though, so now there wouldn't be any surprises or secrets. He just hoped she was okay with everything. He knew she would stew over it for a while and then either pick a fight that would open the door for a confrontation about it or just let it go.

He was staring at the ceiling, contemplating if he should just get up despite the early hour, when she started to wake. She rolled into him, stretching out and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"It's early, maybe we can chance a run?" She asked, her accent thick from sleep. "Just us?"

"Sure." He replied, kissing her temple. "Let me go downstairs and see if I've got any gear."

David headed down to the staff quarters where his still stocked locker was. The big house was still mostly quiet, especially since it was Sunday. He met Eleanor back upstairs ten minutes later. She had put on her cold weather running gear and a winter hat and gloves, hair twisted into a braid. They decided on the river run as it was quieter. When they got to Battersea Park, it came out.

"Did you love her?" She asked him, her hands on her hips, chest heaving with exertion, puffs of breath blowing out in the cold air.

"It...it didn't get that far." David replied. They started walking along the park trail, his hands shoved into is track pant pockets. "I was a mess. Vicki and I had just separated. It was...fuck...I don't know." He had thought of it countless times, and he still didn't know. Even with Eleanor standing in front of him, a woman he knew he loved, he still couldn't answer.

"That's why, in India…" she trailed off, looking ahead as they walked, her trainers crunching on some ice. He nodded.

"Julia was killed while I was supposed to be protecting her. I couldn't let it happen again." He was quiet for a while after that and she spoke again as they passed the zoo.

"We should bring the children to the zoo." She said and he just smiled at her.

David found out that he could have an open position in SO19, the specialist firearms division. There was an eight week training course in Kent that he would have to pass, so he would continue on with the visiting dignitaries until the next course started. They tried to see each other whenever they could and it was almost like they were normal, eating dinner, sleeping over, going on early runs.

"Can you come to KP on Friday for dinner?" Eleanor was still in bed, no engagements until later. David came over, drying his hair with a towel, another towel around his trim waist.

"Will your brothers be there?"

"Just Kate and the children. Wills is in Norway and no one else is back from Norfolk until Ascension Day." She replied. "It was Kate's idea; she's on our side. Thinks if we just play along and stay under the radar, they'll just accept it. You know, keep calm and carry on and all that."

Despite her threats to disown everyone, Eleanor had in fact continued on. With everyone out of town or busy with their own lives, what Kate said made sense. Show that she can be with David and do her duty and don't give anyone anything to complain about.

"Do you want to drive?" Eleanor asked him, pulling on her black cashmere overcoat. He was still in his suit and tie from work. Tom and Victor were loitering in the vestibule, bored smirks on their faces. "It'll be like I've my own personal bodyguard and these two can have a break from me."

Tom came up and they spoke for a bit, running it through. It was a ten minute drive and the palace was obviously fully secured. They decided that if she sat in the back, they could do it. Any photographers who spotted them wouldn't think twice. That got a frown from her, but she supposed it was better than nothing.

Kate welcomed them, the children running for Aunt Ellie, and she greeted David with a double kiss. They headed into the living room, where the children had toys spread out all over the area rug. David sat on the sofa at Kate's prompting and Eleanor sat on the floor, criss crossing her legs. Louis was immediately in her lap.

Kate started off by asking about Charlie and Ella, knowing that that would get David talking and break the ice. Soon, he was showing her photos of them on his mobile, some from their time at Balmoral.

"Ella loved dad's studio." Eleanor added from the floor. Louis was pulling at her hair, a ginger curl in his pudgy hand. "She painted a beautiful canvas for Vicki."

"Vic loved it. Hung it up in the dining room." David said. Eleanor had shown them all around Birkhall and beside the horses, Ella had been drawn to the Prince's studio. Charles mostly did oils, and there were works all over the studio in various stages of completion. Eleanor had told Ella that she could use whatever material she wanted, paint anything, and Ella had jumped at the chance.

They talked about all sorts of things, Kate and David getting along just fine. The meal was delicious, of course, and they all went back to the study after the children went to sleep. Then, Kate cut to the chase.

"They're really debating it." She told them, handing David a beer and Eleanor a scotch on the rocks without prompting. "The two of you."

"We figured as much." Eleanor replied, sipping her drink and rolling her eyes.

"The boys are the most resistant." Kate went on. "They don't understand."

"They don't even know David!" Eleanor exclaimed. "If they got to know him, like I do, like you're trying to do…"

Kate just nodded, shrugging.

"Is there anything we can do?" David finally spoke, looking at Kate. "Either differently or maybe something else?" He had loosened his tie, discarded his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves to the elbows.

They all thought about it and Eleanor spoke first. "Honestly, it's only dad and Gran I care about. I want the guys to like him, but…"

"They'll come round." Kate answered. "I think you've got your dad, but Wills is going to be the hardest. He's the most...inflexible." She smiled, knowing her husband well.

They soon said their goodbyes and headed back to Clarence House. They were still alone, Charles and Camilla in Norfolk.

"I always knew I liked Kate." David said as they drove past the park.

"She's my favorite too." Eleanor replied, smiling. She went on to tell him a story about once when she visited at St. Andrews and Kate took her around and introduced her to some mates. She had met her when she was thirteen and had looked up to her as a big sister since then.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: Time for the family showdown!_

The second week of February, Eleanor was called to Buckingham Palace. She was off to an engagement in the afternoon, so she dressed smartly and headed over, Victor and Tom with her. The past month or so, she and Tom had become more friendly, probably due to his friendship with David and that he didn't seem to be trying to hassle her. It was working out that he knew about everything and was more than willing to let she and David just be.

"Do you think David and I could go on a date?" She asked from the backseat. "Like normal people do, to the cinema or something?" Victor's eyes went to her in the rear view mirror.

"Except for the press, I would think it could be okay." Tom replied. "You'd probably need a trailing vehicle, but I bet we wouldn't need to go in with you."

"Well I'm not asking him, so next time you see him, maybe you could hint to him?"

"Why can't you ask him?" Tom asked, turning in his seat to face her.

"I can't ask a bloke on the first date!" Her eyes were wide. Her answer sent both Tom and Victor into a fit of uproarious laughter. She looked at both of them.

"Pardon my bluntness, Princess, but he's been sleeping over almost every night. I think you can ask him to the movies." Tom replied as Victor still chuckled, pulling through the gates at the palace. Eleanor just rolled her eyes, lips pursed in annoyance.

She headed to Gran's study, relieved that the standard wasn't flying, meaning that the Queen wasn't there. The men were sort of milling around, tea and sandwiches on the little table between the sofas. Eleanor hadn't decided how she was playing it yet; belligerent and dismissive or friendly and like they were just meeting for tea. She had texted David, but he hadn't answered, not unusual during working hours.

They exchanged pleasantries, Eleanor asking after Megan's health and inquiring about grandad. They all sat and her dad led off. He mentioned the file and that Kate had relayed that they destroyed it.

"You know we didn't intend to upset you, poppet." He continued, pausing for tea.

"I wasn't upset." Eleanor responded. "I'm not upset. David told me the whole story. The shooting, the bombing, his assignment with the Home Secretary, everything."

"The vest?" Harry asked, blue eyes narrow.

"Everything."

"And?" William looked at her from his seat next to her.

"And what?" She looked back at him. "If you were trying to change my mind, you'll have to find something else. Maybe you can dig up something from his time in Afghanistan, but I know about that too. There's nothing that will sway me; I want to at least try."

"You're making a mistake with him, Ellie." William rubbed at the back of his neck. "He's not right for you. He's a single father, he has a…complicated past. What does he bring to the table?"

"He loves me." She knew it sounded juvenile, but it was the truth. Harry threw up his hands. Eleanor turned to him where he sat next to their father. "Don't even start with me, Harry. Not with your track record." She had tried keeping calm, but was rapidly losing her cool.

"Your protection officer and my wife are not the same." Harry ground out.

"First, he's not my protection officer anymore, he's transferred off. Second, I'm not saying they are. My point is, you met Megan, fell in love and married her. You didn't care that she wasn't titled or even British. She's divorced too!" Eleanor exclaimed, each sentence rising in volume. "You wanted to be with her, so you are! Why can't I have that!?"

"She doesn't have kids and she's not...she's got...she was a successful actress." Harry shot back, trying to pick the right course. Eleanor caught on to him immediately.

"If you're trying to insinuate something about his middle class background, you're an arsehole, Harry."

Harry looked at William for help. Their older brother just shook his head, not wanting any part of the way the conversation had turned.

"I don't care what you think of me; it's true!" Harry added, throwing out his hand. "Look at it like a bloke would, Ellie! You're a fucking Princess! He's a single father making a copper's salary!"

"Fu-"

"Let's remain calm." Charles stepped in, leaning forward before Eleanor could finish her curse. William had stood, pacing the room. "What do you expect to happen, Eleanor?" Her father asked. She looked at him, unable to figure out where he was going with the abrupt change of subject. She took a sip of tea, trying to think and calm back down.

"Honestly, nothing." She finally replied and all eyes were on her at that response. "It's just still new. We've not discussed anything but his work situation and making sure everything with the family was handled satisfactorily. Like I said in Norfolk, we just want to be together; date and figure things out, like normal people do."

William came back to sit, angling in toward her, his long legs bent at the knees. "Els, were not normal; our lives are not normal." He was calm and she knew he had put a great deal of thought into this. All three of them, four if you counted Charles in his younger days, all wanted that same thing; to have a regular life. Sure, she had gotten a chance at a real life at university, just like the princes had, but then it was all in on the family business after she graduated and decided not to go to a nine to five.

"You and Harry at least got a chance." Eleanor said, pleading with him. "You both got to have real jobs for a while and when you and Kate got married you were all the way in Wales. I said I'd give it up, but I don't want to. I love our family and all that we get to do for the country. I don't understand why I can't be with David and still do all that. I'm not asking for anything else and neither is he."

That had taken the wind right out of their sails. William was rubbing his head again, Harry sitting quietly with his arms crossed over his chest. The clock on the wall chimed half past.

"I've an engagement in forty five minutes." She said. Charles nodded at her and she stood, taking her leave. She held it together until the hall and then slumped against the wall, exhaling a long, shaky breath. Her heart was racing, cheeks flushed. She hoped she had done the right thing, said the right things, maybe swayed them into her corner.

Eleanor headed out, meeting Tom with a dark look and a shake of her head. He didn't say a word, and they headed back to Clarence House to pick up Alyssa for the engagement. While she waited for her, she texted David a few quick lines about the meeting and added that she just didn't know. He replied that he would be over after his shift.

David found her on the balcony that night, her usual stress cigarette accompanied by a bottle of scotch and a tumbler. At least this time she was wearing her coat. She was standing at the railing, exhaling a long plume of smoke into the dark sky. He came up behind her, his arms around her waist.

"Sorry I took so long; the ambassador wanted a trip to a 'real British pub'" he said, kissing her neck, his breath warm.

"They think you're after money." She said quietly, leaning into him. "And that you're no good for me."

"We've already discussed the money, but they're right that I'm no good for you. I've told you that too." He replied.

"Then we're perfect for each other." She turned in his arms, facing him. Her eyes were red and unfocused, puffy from crying. "I'm not good for you either. This...this life will just destroy you."

"I can handle it; I've been through worse. The press and the public-" He started.

"You don't understand, David." She cut him off, reaching down to stub out her cigarette. "I know you think it's stupid and silly and you've lived a real life and fought in a war while I've been here dressing up and shaking hands, but the press, they'll dig up everything. There will be photos of you in that vest on every rag from here to Hong Kong. Charlie and Ella will see it and-"

"Love." He put his hands on her freezing cold face, looking right at her. "We'll handle it. Maybe...maybe I can get the reports sealed, I don't know, but we'll handle it as it comes. Now come inside before you freeze to death."

She opened her mouth to say something, but then gave in and let him pull her out of the cold. He rubbed her hands with his; they were like ice. She shrugged out of her coat and was just wearing pajamas underneath.

"This is my favorite Eleanor." He said to her, pulling her back close. "Not the princess, just Ellie, in her pajamas." That got him a smile, finally, and he led her toward the big wooden bed. She had a fire going of course, and by the look of it, it had going for quite a while, the logs burned through in the middles.

They discarded their clothing, wrapped up with each other, his body warming hers. They kissed, her nose like an icicle on his cheek. He pressed her into the plush mattress, touching, kissing and biting any part he could, her hands all over his strong body. She arched up to him, her hands moving up over her head and clutching the pillows. Her noises drove him crazy and he couldn't wait any longer. She was writhing and moaning under him, pushing up to his pushing down. Their mouths met, tongues probing, and she moaned against him.

Eleanor hooked her leg over his hip, grabbing at him. They moved together, bodies slick and hot, grasping at each other, frantically coming together and then falling apart, over the edge.

"All warmed up." He said, their foreheads touching. She smiled brightly at him. He moved to the side and she snuggled in.

They talked about his day, he was on a four day detail for the visiting ambassador from Uganda. He told her about their trip to the pub, which was of course a nightmare for the security team.

"They leave tomorrow and I'll have someone new to babysit." David smiled.

"No one nearly as interesting or exciting as me, I hope." She replied, nudging into him.

"I hope so, too, love." He chuckled. "You're exhausting."


	4. Chapter 4

David left a few weeks later for Kent. He would be gone eight weeks and would then join SO19. It was only an hour or so away, so he said he would let her know what the situation was like for visiting or meeting halfway or something. With his army service and time in the police force, he didn't think it would too difficult, but he couldn't really know what to expect.

Eleanor made sure she had a packed diary, adding engagements to keep herself occupied. She was traveling all over the country, doing all sorts of things. By the time March rolled around, David had been gone two weeks. They FaceTimed when they could, but it was still hard. The first three weeks of the course were intense, so there was no visiting or leaving of the campus. Plus, it wasn't as if Eleanor could just swan in for a visit to her boyfriend unnoticed.

"Anything at all from your dad?" Kate asked her, handing her a cup of tea. She and William had just returned from a short trip to Northern Ireland, so Eleanor had gone over to KP to gather some intel.

"Nothing regarding David; just normal stuff." Eleanor replied. Little Louis was bobbling around, taking hesitant, wobbling steps, refusing to let go of the sofa for support. "Anything from Wills?" She asked. Kate just shook her head. Kate knew David was in Kent, so they talked about that, Eleanor's eyes dark and lips in a tight line.

"You're not in as bad a mood as I expected." Kate replied.

"He'll be back before end of April. It'll be fine." Eleanor shifted the convo to the upcoming commonwealth day service, not wanting to talk about herself anymore.

It was frustrating that they couldn't just get a resolution. She didn't want to force their hands though, in case they didn't come down on her side. She also thought it was ridiculous that she was forced to sit around waiting for the men in her family to decide anything, but what could she do? If she wanted to be part of the family, she had to play by the rules. Hundreds of years of service had dictated that, for her, her brothers, for everyone, male or female. She had just lucked out that she was born last.

"Are you going to pass the course?" Eleanor was asking him, his mobile wedged between his ear and shoulder. He was in the loo, brushing his teeth. He would be done with training in two days. He finished in the bathroom and headed out to the bedroom that he shared with one other bloke. He had rung her, not remembering where she was or what she was up to. He could hear her high heels clacking along as she walked, but other than that it was quiet.

"Of course I'm going to pass, love." He rolled his eyes, sliding his kit under the bed and nodding at his bunk mate, who was on his own bed watching the telly. "Top marks."

"Of course." She laughed. "Do you want to come straight by? Then you can go see the children on the weekend." David replied that that was a good idea.

"I miss you." She sighed.

"Two more days." He replied, a hand through his hair. "I love you, Els." He said it on an exhale and it came out rough and ragged.

"I love you." She replied. "See you in two days."

Sally came bustling into the dining room at breakfast two days later. Charles, Camilla and Eleanor all watched her enter, beelining right for Eleanor, all three mid-bite of breakfast.

"Sergeant Budd is here, Miss Ellie." Sally whispered, bending down, her eyes going to the Prince and Duchess and then nervously back to Eleanor.

"I think you can call him David, Sally." Eleanor replied, smiling. "What do you say we have him up for breakfast?" Eleanor was speaking at normal volume and glanced over to Camilla, who was seated one seat over from her, next to her dad at the head of the table. Camilla replied with a wink. Eleanor stood, her napkin on the chair, and headed downstairs with Sally.

David was waiting in the vestibule, knowing that the Prince and Duchess were in residence due to the additional security and staff. He spotted Eleanor just as she was making to launch herself at him and he braced for impact, chuckling. The force still knocked his breath away, but he grabbed at her as she kissed him hard.

"I missed your face." She said, leaning back to look at him, her hands on his shoulders. She was in a faded out uni tee shirt and little cotton shorts, barefoot. He had almost forgotten what she did to him.

"I missed your whole self." He finally replied, kissing her again, not caring that Sally was right there or that the staff passing through were trying really hard to not stare.

"Are you hungry? We're having breakfast." She took his hand and started pulling him upstairs. "Let me do all the talking." She winked.

"Not a problem, love."

He followed her into the dining room where her father and stepmother were sitting. They were in their pajamas as well, but with robes and slippers, the Duchess a grin on her face. David felt his palms start to sweat. When Charles's blue eyes landed on him, David swore there was a frown on the man's face, but then politeness won over and his lips set into a line.

"Dad, Camilla, you remember David?" Eleanor picked up her napkin and sat back in her chair, like it was just another Friday morning and they were all mates. A footman came with a china service and flatware around his shoulder, so David busied himself making his coffee and picking some fruit and pastry from the tray while everyone adjusted to his presence.

He chanced a glance at Eleanor and she was chewing away on her strawberries, not a care in the world. Camilla took a sip of coffee and set down her cup.

"So, David, how was your training course?" She asked, looking first at him and then at Eleanor. He swore Charles's frown returned. Thank goodness the man was too polite to say anything.

"It...uh was good, ma'am." David replied, gaping at Camilla. She asked a follow up question and David answered and the three started speak about his training. Camilla was very friendly and chatty, asking all sorts of questions about him, the kids, his service, but Charles didn't say anything, just read his paper.


	5. Chapter 5

"Holy fuck, Els." David said to her as they headed up toward her room after breakfast. She laughed, pulling him toward the bed.

"Trial by fire? Charm offense? Rip off the bandage?" She said, her hands dipping under his tee shirt. "Some other cliche about meeting the parents?" He dipped his head to kiss her.

"I can't believe you made me eat muffins with them." He said when they parted, pushing at her little shorts.

"I didn't make you." She replied, sliding his belt through the loops. He toed off his trainers and his jeans fell to the floor. "And there weren't any muffins, unfortunately. Camilla likes you. That's another one to our side. If we get Megan, they're outnumbered." With that, she pulled her shirt over her head, ginger hair wild from the static.

"I fucking missed you." He inhaled a sharp breath; she was completely naked, wearing only her wicked grin. He was on her in a flash, bending her over the edge of the bed. "I can't go slow." He bent over her, his breath hot on her neck.

"Then don't." She replied, pushing her behind against him, her back to his chest. David's hand went to her, his other hand wrapped in her hair. She cried out, but immediately relaxed, the cry lowering into a pleased moan. David stood straight while she was still bent, her hands gripping the blankets.

Eleanor's moans turned louder and she pushed back as he pushed forward, the intensity of it overwhelming. Soon, she was unfolding under him, crying out his name into the sheets.

They made their way up to the top of the bed and under the sheets, still kissing and touching, not wanting to separate. He lavished attention on her breasts, her lips, every inch of her until they were joined together again. It was slower and calmer, but just as passionate and soon they were both tumbling over, nerves raw and flaming with need and want.

David brushed the hair off her forehead, replacing it with a soft kiss. He felt whole again after being away from her for these past eight weeks. They had spoken or texted every day, but it wasn't the same. Since they had met, they hadn't been apart more than a week, even when they had been just running partners. He relaxed, twisting toward her, so they faced each other.

David reached out for her, needing to be touching her. She moved closer, laying flat, her side up against him.

"I think you've gotten sexier." She said to him, smiling wide, looking up at his handsome face.

"There was lots of running and weights and working out." David replied, flexing the arm that was around her. She laughed loudly, squeezing his bicep dramatically.

"Now that you're on SO19, I hope you don't turn into a testosterone filled meathead." She was still smiling.

"I'm sure you can keep me grounded with all your tiny cakes and lace and jewelry." He pinched her hip. "Do you want to see me tomorrow?" He bent to plant a kiss on her bare shoulder. "You can come with me and the kids." He was thinking of taking them to the aquarium, but didn't realize his error until her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, love, I wasn't thinking."

Eleanor shifted around, so they were spooning, his chin on her shoulder. "It's okay." She was quiet and he thought she might have fallen asleep. "After work next week, can we go on a date?" She finally asked. "A real date? Tom said he thought it would be okay."

David thought for a stretch before answering her. From a security standpoint, it would probably be fine. They'd been out together without a detail before, but only to Rose's house, KP and Balmoral, all previously cleared locations, and of course running. He was a well trained officer; he felt confident he could keep her safe.

"What about the press?" He finally spoke, sliding his hand over the smooth skin of her hip.

"I don't care about the press." She replied. "If we go somewhere quiet, they probably won't even know." She twisted back around to look at him, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I just want to go out, have a meal. Hold hands, maybe see a film. We've been together six months and we've not been on a date one time. I haven't even been to your flat!"

David leaned down so their noses were touching. He just wanted to be with her and make her happy. He didn't care if they went to the aquarium or the movies or even nowhere. He knew she wanted these normal things, but the cocoon of their privacy was comforting to him. He could come back to Clarence House after work and just be with her quietly, no radio in his ear or the other officers telling dirty jokes and complaining about their wives. They talked constantly about all sorts of topics, so it wasn't like it was just sex, but he got her point. She didn't know any of his mates, hadn't met his mum, nothing.

As far as his flat was concerned, even the kids didn't go there. After Vicki got remarried and moved, he moved as well, finding the cheapest place in the same general area that was close to their new place. He was never there, it was barely furnished and there was only beer in the refrigerator. When he saw the kids, he took them places and then would pick them up from Vicki's for the school run or dinner or whatever. Eleanor might be living with her father and stepmother, but she also had a full staff, security and a really comfortable bed.

He took a deep breath and finally answered. "I'll plan something. Your birthday is coming up, after all." That got him a big smile and she kissed him.

"I'll be thirty, you know." She said when they parted, whispering it.

"Ancient."


	6. Chapter 6

_Get ready! Date night in an hour. _David texted Eleanor the next Friday. She was just coming back from an engagement in Maidstone, opening a community center and touring a neighborhood co-op.

_Jeans or dressy?_ She texted him back. He replied jeans and she was relieved. She headed into the closet, faffing about looking for shirts. She decided on a striped shirt with three quarter sleeves, jeans and flat sandals. After getting dressed, she shook out her hair from the style it had been in and twisted it into a loose, high ponytail.

There was still time left, so Eleanor went down to the study, finding her dad and Camilla there, watching the telly. She sat next to them, smiling until they both looked at her.

"I'm going on a date!" She said, bursting like a child with a secret.

"With whom, poppet?" Charles asked, earning a massive eye roll from both women. He cracked a grin, winking.

"It's our first date." Eleanor told them. "David's planned it."

"You've not been on a date this whole time?" Camilla asked. Eleanor shook her head.

"Isn't that a bit odd?" Her dad added.

"When was the last time you guys went on a date?" Eleanor sassed back. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Camilla smiled, patting her on the leg.

David popped his head into the room, hearing their voices. All three stood to greet him and he held out a hand to Charles, calling him sir. Camilla got a kiss on the cheek and a ma'am.

"Ready, love?" He addressed her. She nodded, grabbing her purse.

"Have fun!" Camilla called behind them.

"I ran it through with Tom. No detail if we head out of the City a ways." David said, holding the passenger door of the suv open for her.

"I get to sit up front?" She asked. David nodded, smiling. She was positively vibrating with excitement, a big smile on her face. She slid into the passenger seat and he went around to the driver side. He got in, but didn't start the car. Instead, he leaned over, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Hi, by the way." He said.

"Hi." She replied, still smiling. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He winked and started the car.

Soon, they were through the City traffic and headed north. They talked about their day; her about the community center and him about a call they had taken where an idiot had shot himself in the hand. He was liking his new position and found it challenging. The day before was a bank robbery and before that was just a simple call where a jogger found a handgun in a gutter. It was always something different and he liked the other blokes he was stationed with.

Forty minutes later, they were turning off the motorway in Barnet. He parked and told her to stay put. He opened her door and she figured it out instantly.

"We're going to the cinema?!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand. He laughed. She was so excited, he was glad to do it, even if they had to drive twenty kilometers out of town. He pulled the tickets out of his back pocket.

"VIP seats." He said. "They also have food." It wasn't crowded and there were a few minutes until the show started. Eleanor hung back a little, still holding his hand, and he stepped up to order.

"Just act normal and stay quiet." He whispered in her ear. "No one will recognize you; it's too unexpected." She nodded, looking at the case of candy. He got popcorn and looked at her, questioning. "What kind of candy, love?"

She faffed a bit, unsure, and the kid behind the counter was bored, leaning his chin on his hand. Finally, Eleanor settled on sour candies and the kid slid them over the counter to her. She thanked him effusively until David gave her a look.

"We can order food after we sit." He told her, leading her into the theater.

"I've never been to a real cinema before, just the royal theater for premiers and stuff." She told him as they found their little recliner sofa for two. "And I can never get popcorn." She frowned. There was a laminated menu stuck into the side of the sofa and she pulled it out. "They serve alcohol!"

"Get whatever you want, Els." David laughed, eating some popcorn. He had put them in a seat close to the exit, in the back, with the wall behind them. It wasn't terribly busy, but there were other people there.

They ordered some food and drinks and settled in for the movie. The trailers started and he leaned in, whispering.

"Don't you want to know what we're seeing?" He asked.

She shook her head, popcorn in her mouth. "I don't care; I'm sure it'll be great." Their food came and she pushed it toward him, sharing. He took a chip and offered his potato skins.

They watched _Captain Marvel. _He had to explain some things to her since she hadn't seen some of the other films, but that was no different than when he went to see movies with the kids and they had actually seen the other movies. At least she didn't ask a million questions, fight with her brother over the armrest and have to go to the bathroom in the middle of the best bits.

He made them wait until the theater cleared out before they exited, holding hands.

"Can we get ice cream?" Eleanor asked, spotting the case next to the popcorn machine.

"Sure." They ordered, and took it out of the theater, walking toward in the opposite direction of the car.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him.

"You wanted a real date." He said, grinning. "We're having a real date. Movies, dinner and the pub." He nodded in the direction of the high street and her face broke into a big smile. "Maybe at the end we can have a snog."

"Maybe, but only if you get me drunk." She bumped her hip into him.


	7. Chapter 7

They finished their ice cream as they walked. There were people coming and going, but it wasn't too late, so no one seemed too rowdy yet. He pulled her off to the side before they went in. "Go right to the end of the bar and take the seat closest the wall. Don't worry if there's only one, I'll stand next to you. I'll order. Don't talk to anyone." "You're so bossy." She was smiling and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If this is stressful for you, we can go home." "No. You wanted a real date. I'm giving you a real date." He bent to kiss her and they went in. It was packed, but she slid through the crowd like he instructed. There wasn't an empty stool, so she moved off to the side and he wedged in between two patrons to order.

When he made it back to her, she had of course struck up a conversation with a woman. They were talking animatedly about something, the woman saying that she dated a bloke for a year and he would only take her for takeaway. David just gaped at her, handing her her drink. She gave him a bright smile, ignoring his twitching jaw. Three drinks later, she had managed to gather a small crowd and was telling a story about some tosser she had dated at university. David had to hand it to her; she effortlessly changed people's names and anything identifiable, but the tale still made sense and was funny. He was standing next to her, his hand on her hip.

"And then, my mate had to carry him out and throw him in the river!" She finished, the group laughing, and he was obviously the only one who realized the "mate" was probably a bodyguard.

When someone else started a story, she beamed up at him, kissing his cheek. "We can go whenever you'd like." She said, her breath warm on his skin. He nodded, finishing his beer. They made it out of the pub, the fresh air outside a welcome despite its heat, and walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Thank you for this. It was brilliant." She put her head on his shoulder, pulling in close as they walked.

"Best date ever."

"Really?" David asked, looking at her.

"I swear." She replied. "I do think there is one thing that would really push it over the edge though."

They had made it back to the Range Rover and he pushed the button on the handle to unlock it. He made to open her door, his hand still on the handle.

"What's that, love?" He asked. She slid in front of him, her back against the closed door, and kissed him hard, grabbing his tee shirt to pull him close. Her mouth still on his, he let go of the door handle and put his hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

"I've never shagged in the backseat of a car." She winked at him, moving down the side of the suv to the second row of doors, pulling him with her. She was dead serious, trying hard not to smile, but gave in as he kissed her neck. There wasn't anyone around, but there could be at any moment and his heart was racing.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." David replied. She frowned, but still opened the door, backing up into the back seat. "And it would be easier if you had on a dress."

"You're no fun."

"Prove me wrong." He smirked, following her into the backseat, pulling the door closed and locking it. Eleanor shimmied out of her jeans and knickers as he worked on his, and then she pulled at him, touching and kissing, her hands under his tee shirt. His head kept hitting the roof of the suv, their knees and elbows everywhere, and she was giggling.

"Hold on." David told her, separating so he could lean between the front seats and turn the ignition half way. That started the air con so they wouldn't suffocate, but it also started the radio, which was set to a shitty pop station.

"This is ridiculous." He grumbled, but then he came back to her, sitting and pulling her into his lap. That positioning was better, and the Range Rover had a decent sized back seat, so they soon found their rhythm. She was facing him, straddling his lap, his hands on her bare hips, hers gripping the seat behind him. Eleanor let out a low moan as they came together.

"Not. so. bad." She whispered out breathlessly on each movement and then kissed him thoroughly, one hand moving to the back of his neck and the other his shoulder. All of his stress from being out in public with her was floating away as they came together. Eleanor cried out, almost there, so he took her lead and soon they were both over the edge.

"Best date ever." Eleanor said, pushing down a little bit, getting a groan out of him. David kissed her slowly, pulling her in for a hug. "Next time, you can take me dancing or maybe karaoke."

"Never happening." He replied, but smiled. She slid off, reaching around the dark suv for her clothing and he did the same. Just as he was bucking his belt, he saw headlights coming in way too close.

"Get dressed." David said, his hand on her. She swung around, following his line of sight, catching on to the change in tone of his voice. When blue lights flashed with the headlights, he swore and told her to stay put. "Do not get out." He repeated, his jaw muscle strained, voice firm. All Eleanor could do was nod, eyes wide. Her heart had been racing from their activity, but now it was positively beating out of her chest.

David opened the back door, got out, and closed the door behind him, letting out a breath as he heard her flip the lock closed. Eleanor watched from the back seat, now fully dressed, her nose pressed up against the dark tinted window. David walked closer to the police car, arms out from his sides a little bit. When the officer shined a torch in his face, he raised a hand to shield his eyes. She couldn't hear what he was saying; it was muffled, but he motioned to the car and then the officer said something in reply. David reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, holding it out to the officer, and the torch moved to the ID. The officer spoke again and David nodded. Then, they shook hands and David was turning back to the suv.

He gave her a dark look and a sharp shake of his head and she knew better than to move. He went around to the driver's side, unlocked it, and slid behind the steering wheel. He started the ignition fully and put the vehicle into gear. The police cruiser gave out a little womp womp with the siren and David flashed the headlights in return.

"What did you say to them?" She asked, dying to know. As they pulled out of the car park, she climbed into the front seat.

"I told them my nutter girlfriend fancied a shag in the car."

"You did not!" Her mouth flew open, her face flushing. He nodded, grinning.

"They said they would take us in for indecency, but when I showed them my ID, they saw I was a copper and shook my hand instead."

"Seriously, best date ever." She reached over and pulled his hand into her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Eleanor and her mates were having a lunch for her birthday and then there would be a family dinner that night. She was trying to get him to go, but he begged off, not wanting to cause drama on her birthday. It was just the immediate family, so she thought it would be fine, but he didn't want to take a chance.

"What if we do something with the kids on Friday for your birthday? It's my weekend." David asked, getting ready for work. Eleanor was in the shower; they had gone for a run. She turned off the tap and stepped out, grabbing a towel. David wandered into the closet to get a belt.

A few weeks ago he had noticed his locker downstairs was empty. He had asked Sally and she had replied that he wasn't staff anymore, so she had moved his things upstairs. When he went back upstairs he found a little area where Eleanor's clothes had been pushed over and his were hanging. There was also a small pile of clean, folded clothes on the island in the center of the closet and a basket on the shelf with other items.

He had asked Eleanor about it, but she just shrugged and replied that things just appeared; she didn't even know how to use a washing machine and had never ironed in her life.

"What else haven't you done that us commoners do daily?" He had asked. They were getting ready to go for a run. She was tying her laces on the little bench in the closet. She screwed up her face, thinking.

"I've never gone to the market." She supplied. "Or vacuumed."

"What about cooking?" He asked. That got a smile out of her and he realized how it sounded.

"I can probably learn how to cook. I _can _read, you know." She stood, coming over. "If I'm going to learn to cook, we would need a kitchen."

"I opened the door to that one, love."

"When I turn thirty, I'm allowed access to my trust find. We could buy a place." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

David exhaled, thinking of what to say. "Are you allowed to live in a regular house?" He decided to go this route. Get her off the topic and thinking about something else. It wasn't that he didn't want to move in together, it was just that he knew she wouldn't be happy in whatever he could afford. She would of course want to pay for it and that wasn't something he wanted to broach.

Her eyebrows knit together, the little thought line in between appearing. "I don't know. I've never thought about it before."

"Find out, and we'll talk some more about it." He kissed her and she wandered into the closet to finish getting ready.

She hadn't brought it up again. Shescame into the closet, wrapped in the towel, bringing him back to the present.

"That would be lovely. Let them pick, it'll be fun." She smiled, kissing his cheek and went to find some clothes. David left for work, leaving her with birthday wishes and a promise to talk later.

"The kids want to go bowling." David told her. They were sitting in the dining room, just finishing dinner.

"Sandringham has a bowling alley." Eleanor replied, taking the last bite of her food. "I could ask Kate if we can have Amner for the weekend. There's a swimming pool, too, and the horses, of course. I bet they would love it."

David looked at her. He had just meant pizza and beer at the local lanes, but her idea was much easier and safer. "That would probably be fine." He said. They both finished and headed to the study. Charles and Camilla were in the Caribbean on tour.

_Kate says no problem. Meet me at KP w kids after work. _Eleanor texted him the next day after lunch. Five hours later, he was driving through the gates at Kensington Palace, Charlie and Ella in the back seat. He parked and they all got out, heading for main entrance.

"Where are we?" Charlie asked. David explained that Eleanor asked them to meet her here and they were going on a short holiday for her birthday. Sure enough, a minute later, Eleanor was coming out of one of the doors, heading their way, a tote over her shoulder.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted them brightly, kissing David's cheek. "Ready for some fun!?" The kids nodded enthusiastically and she took Charlie's hand.

She had on a summer dress, flat sandals and her hair was braided down her back. David and Ella followed her and she led them to the lawn. She was a little bit ahead with Charlie, her head bent down to talk to him, and David swore he heard her ask him if he had ever ridden in a helicopter.

Sure enough, there it was, the maroon and gold royal helicopter, blades slowly stopping spinning from having just landed. Ella's hand tightened in David's and he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide and Charlie's face was turned back toward him as well, a big smile on it.

There was a lieutenant in a green flight suit standing by the door and he nodded to Eleanor, who reached out to shake his hand. She introduced everyone and helped Charlie climb in, then got in herself. David helped Ella, then climbed in and the door slid closed, the lieutenant latching it securely.

David had been in the helicopter before, but it amazed him every time. It was nothing like the choppers he had been in during his time in the army. This one had buttery leather seats and was insulated for sound, so you didn't have to wear a headset. There was also a tiny fridge with snacks and drinks and Eleanor usually had magazines or a novel if she didn't have items to go over with Alyssa.

The kids spent the whole flight with their noses stuck to the windows, oohing and ahhing over whatever they saw. Eleanor slid over next to David, her head on his shoulder.

"This has been the best birthday week." She said to him. "Even better than when Harry rented a house in the country and we spent four days getting rat arsed. That was my 25th; this is way better."

"We haven't even gotten there." He replied, watching the kids point at something he couldn't see from his seat.

"Between our date and my actual birthday and this weekend, I just know it's going to be brilliant."

He just squeezed her bare thigh, happy that she was happy and wanted to spend the weekend with him and his kids.

Less than half an hour later; they were descending into an open field in Norfolk, a Range Rover waiting for them.

"Is this a hotel?" Ella asked as they pulled up to Amner Hall.

"This is my brother's house, he's letting us borrow it for the weekend." Eleanor replied. Ella's eyes went to David and he just shrugged. "There's a swimming pool out back, so we can swim tomorrow when the sun's out."

They all got out and David went around to the boot to get the bags. The staff was minimal since no one was in residence, just a groundskeeper, chef and a small housekeeping staff. Since Eleanor came here often, she knew the layout and all the staff.

"Let me show you the rooms and you can pick." She took them by each hand, leading them into the house. "Then, we can have dinner."


	9. Chapter 9

The kids were exhausted from school all day and the excitement of the helicopter and traveling and fell asleep on the sofa as they all watched television.

"I can probably carry Charlie, if you want." Eleanor told him. David was well aware that she always deferred to him in regard to the kids. She never questioned anything he said or suggested anything significant without asking first. When they had been in Scotland, it was always, 'ask your dad' or 'see what dad says'. The kids already had a stepfather in Kenneth, and knew how to play it. Plus, she was a step kid herself, even if her situation was miles different.

He had brought them by Clarence House on a few of his weekends since then, especially if they were in the City center, but Eleanor mostly encouraged him to stay with them and take them somewhere fun, knowing he would come by at night after dropping them back with Vicki.

"If you can lift him; he's heavier than he looks." David replied, hoisting Ella into his arms. "If not, I'll just come back." They got the kids in bed and then went to their room.

"Thank you for letting me do this." She said as they settled into bed. She was snuggled up to him, her head on his pillow. It was dark in the room, but he could feel her breath on his shoulder and turned to face her.

"You're hard to say no to." David replied.

"That's not true." Eleanor replied. "You say no all the time. You're kind of a bummer." She tangled her bare legs with his. Her tone told him she was joking.

"One of us has to be responsible." He said, finding her face and kissing it. "If it were up to you, we'd be living in Barbados wearing swim suits all day and the kids would be climbing palm trees and sleeping in hammocks."

"That sounds nice." She smiled against his lips. "We should do that for the summer, but Mustique is better than Barbados. Ella would love riding horses in the sea."

"You're a nutter."

"So I've been told."

They spent the weekend swimming and riding horses. They went over to the big house to use the bowling alley and the billiard room. Eleanor explained that it was her grandparents house, but that they weren't there either. The kids though it was a castle.

They sang happy birthday to Eleanor on Sunday night with a cake at dinner before they took the helicopter home.

"We didn't get Ellie any presents, dad." Charlie pointed out, frowning.

"My present is you three spending the weekend with me, buddy." Eleanor replied, smiling at him. "I told your dad that this is the best birthday I've ever had."

They seemed to accept that and were soon headed home. This time, they shocked her and David both by hugging her goodbye as she walked with them to David's car. David kissed her on the cheek, saying he would be back.

"You've thoroughly spoiled them." David told her as he joined her in the study later. She frowned.

"I try really hard not to." She was watching an episode of _Master Chef, _but lowered the volume and turned toward him. "I don't want you or Vicki to think...anything really."

"I know, love." He replied. "The whole way to Vic's, they were nattering on about everything and as soon as we got there they told her and Kenneth about the helicopter and the bowling. I'm surprised they even wanted to go home."

"Is it okay? I don't know any other way to be." Eleanor said, looking intently at him. "I don't want to cause a problem with you and Vicki."

"I'll have to talk to her next time I go over. It's going to be an...adjustment if we…" He trailed off, motioning between them with his hand, not really knowing where he was going.

"I'd like to meet her." She said, nodding and sparing him his rambling. "I feel like I know so much about her, but we've not met yet." She turned back to the telly, leaning against him, wrapping her arm under his. He liked that she always wanted to be touching him somehow when they were just sitting quietly.

"She says the same of you." He replied, pressing a kiss to her temple.


	10. Chapter 10

"Your mobile is going crazy." Alyssa told Eleanor, leaning over her shoulder where the princess was sitting next to the Japanese princess and across from Kate. They were at Buckingham Palace for a state dinner for the Japanese Emperor. Eleanor made eyes at Kate, shrugging and excused herself. They were just starting the third course. Eleanor held out her hand to take the phone from Alyssa and both women stepped out into the hallway outside the ballroom.

She unlocked it and there were five missed calls, two from David, one from Tom, who had the weekend off, and two from unknown numbers. She called back to David, and a woman answered.

"David?" Eleanor asked, confused.

"Is this, uh, Ellie?" The woman asked, hesitating. When she replied that it was, the voice on the other end revealed herself to be Vicki. Eleanor heard her exhale loudly. There was a lot of background noise wherever Vicki was and Eleanor moved farther down the hall to hear better.

"Vicki? Where...where is David?" Eleanor asked, trying to stay calm. "Why do you have his mobile?"

"David...David was...he's in hospital. They think-" Vicki told her, but Eleanor didn't hear the rest. She swung back around to Alyssa. She covered the mouthpiece and spoke with her assistant.

"Get me a car." She said firmly. Then, she got back on the line with Vicki, asking which hospital and telling her that she would be there as soon as possible. Eleanor's palms were sweating, her heart racing. Alyssa was on her cell, getting the car brought around, and she soon hung up, nodding at Eleanor. "Help me get the tiara off." She bent a bit so Alyssa could get at the pins and soon the heavy piece was off, Alyssa holding it with two hands.

"What about...everything else?" Alyssa asked, motioning with the tiara at Eleanor's ensemble. She had on a long, strapless, blue lace gown, her mum's diamond and sapphire necklace and diamond studs the size of pences.

"I need to go. Just give the tiara to Kate and tell her I'll text her." With that, Eleanor lifted her train and headed for the car. She gave the driver the address in Shoreditch and texted Kate while they drove. Claude was in the passenger and a trailing vehicle behind them.

"What are we doing, your highness?" Claude asked, turning to face her. She was staring out the window, hitting her mobile into the palm of her hand, mind racing. He had to be okay. Claude asked her again when he received no reply.

"David's been hurt, that's all I know." As she said it, she remembered the missed call from Tom, so she called him back, but before he spoke, they had arrived, so she hung up, saying she would call back. Eleanor was out of the car before Claude could even unbuckle his seatbelt.

_I'm here. _She texted Vicki to David's number and she said to meet her at the A&E. Her hands were shaking by now and the stares she was getting weren't helping. The officers from the trailing vehicle were surrounding her to minimize exposure, but it was quite the scene.

She had seen pictures of Vicki and saw her one time from the car, but even though they had never met, she was able to find her immediately. The blond's eyes went wide when she saw Eleanor.

"This isn't how I'd pictured us meeting." Vicki smiled sadly. Her blue eyes were rimmed in red and they moved off of Eleanor as she noticed all of the protection officers.

"I...I rushed from a…a dinner." She replied, smiling as well, trying to minimize the absurdity of it all. Vicki motioned them to chairs on the edge of the room and Eleanor realized that there were other police there, all in SO19 uniforms. They were all staring at her, whispering and motioning. Before Vicki could speak again, Claude came up.

"Maybe we can get you into a more...private location?"

"No." Eleanor replied, turning back to Vicki. "Please tell me what's going on."

"I'm not exactly sure, but they called me saying he had been hurt. They called his mum, but she's in Scotland, so she called me.

"They wouldn't tell me anything, since I'm not his emergency contact on his work papers, but they told me to come. When I got here, they gave me his wallet and mobile, so I was able to call you. I spoke with some of the officers, but they won't say. I think it might be something sensitive?"

Eleanor nodded. She reached out for Vicki's hand and thanked her for everything. Then, she sat back in the chair to wait, talking to Vicki about the children and David and her job. The protection team had moved to the edges of the room, just Claude hovering close. She answered a text from Kate, telling her that there was nothing, and stood, restless and impatient.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked Vicki. "I'm going to see if someone can get me a coke…"

One of the officers went to get them their drinks and Eleanor took a chance to approach the front desk, her high heels clicking on the floor, her gown swishing, Claude shadowing.

"Excuse me, is there any word on David Budd?" Eleanor asked, her hands on the desktop. The nurse slowly looked up from the computer, gaping at her. "I'm...I'm his girlfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

That got everyone's attention; the SO19 officers, Vicki, the hospital staff. The officers moved in closer. David kept his private life to himself, but they all knew he had a girl. They didn't know the extent of it though.

"Your highness, I...uh…let me get a doctor." The nurse rang someone and Eleanor thanked her, moving back to Vicki. Soon, a tall, dark haired officer approached them and introduced himself as David's commander, Paul.

"David was shot." He told them, bluntly. Vicki's hand flew to her mouth, gasping. Eleanor's eyes narrowed, lips in a tight line. "I'm not sure the extent; he was talking as the ambulance brought him in and the blokes are telling me it was to an extremity."

"He wears a bulletproof vest." Eleanor said, not even knowing what she was saying. Her mind was so foggy; she couldn't understand what this man she had just met was saying. Was David okay? Where was he? What was taking so long? The other officers were milling about, talking and watching the telly that hung on the wall.

She and Vicki talked with Paul a bit longer. An officer came back with the cokes. They sat, they stood, they paced, restless. They watched television with the officers. Finally, the doors swung open and all eyes swiveled that way. It wasn't the promised doctor.

David was standing frozen, just outside the doorway leading into the waiting area. There was a huge group. His co-workers in their grey and black, black suited men he instantly recognized as a security detail, Vicki, standing by the chairs, her arms wrapped around herself, her face worried. Right in the center was Eleanor, sparkling like the stars and the sun put together in her diamonds and jewels, gown and makeup. Her pine tree eyes were on him, full of worry. He made a step toward her and it spurned her into action. She launched at him despite her dress and heels.

He inhaled sharply, holding back a curse as she collided with him, her arms around his body. His free hand went to her waist and he let himself relax into her, not caring about all the eyes on them. She pulled back, touching him all over, looking and poking.

"They wouldn't tell us anything." She was saying as she patted at him, her voice shrill. "You're okay, right? You seem okay. You're here. You're alive."

"The bullet went right through." He replied, raising his left arm as best he could. It was in a sling, wrapped tight. "I'm okay." He put his forehead on hers and continued. "Let me talk to my commander and Vic and we'll go." She nodded and let him go. David watched as she approached Vicki. They spoke and then embraced, both close to tears. When they separated, Eleanor nodded and smiled and said goodbye. She took some time to shake hands and thank the staff that was waiting around, hoping to meet her, and then let Claude lead her out, disappearing from David's view in a cloud of black suits and sparkles.

He spoke with his commander, promising to be in touch and relay his statement in the morning. They shook hands and his mates slapped him on the back, all filing out. Vicki was the only one left.

"That was...crazy." She said, sitting in the hard plastic chair. David ran a hand through his hair, sitting next to her.

"Els brings the circus with her, even when she doesn't intend to."

"She...she seems great. She invited me for tea." Vicki said. "Said she thought we'd get on aces."

"That's her. She'll force you to be her friend, so you'd better just give in." He smiled and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks for coming."

"I'm glad you're ok, Dave." Vicki said, squeezing his hand back. They stood and walked out together, him asking her to give the kids a kiss for him.

It wasn't hard to spot the car, Claude standing by the closed door. The big man opened it for him and David slid in. He leaned his head back against the leather seat, closing his eyes. Eleanor put her mobile down and watched him.

"I've never been shot before." He said. "Hurts more than I thought."

She leaned into him, her hand on his thigh, warm through the grey fabric of his uniform. He put his arm over her shoulder and they were quiet during the drive home. His mind was still running on adrenaline, but his body was completely exhausted.

The house was quiet when the got there, everyone still at the dinner. They headed upstairs and she disappeared into the closet while he went to the loo. His uniform shirt was trashed, the emergency services had ripped the sleeve to get at his arm, and his undershirt was stained with blood. He could unbuckle his belt with one hand, but knew he couldn't get his shirt off.

He stood in front of the mirror, hand on the counter, head down, trying to relax. Then she was back, sliding her arms around him from behind, her head pressed against his back. He couldn't see her in the mirror; his body blocking her, but her arms tight around his waist were helping him settle.

"You left the state dinner?" He asked. He felt her nod. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. Kate made my excuses." She replied. "Can I help you?"

She came around to his side, looking at him, eyes wide. She had changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank, and all the jewels were gone. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, free of its complicated style. David nodded at her and she went to wash her face as he sat on the toilet, pulling at his boot laces. He got them off, undid his belt, finished with his trousers and then she helped with his uniform shirt.

She was quiet, staring at all the blood as she got the heavy grey fabric off. It had seeped into his bulletproof vest and undershirt. He knew it was on his skin too, dried and flaking.

"Just rip the undershirt; it's rubbish now." He said as she pulled gently at the Velcro on the vest. He ducked so she could get it over his head.

"Do you want to take a shower?" She asked, cutting the undershirt with a tiny pair of manicure scissors that she had found and then ripping it the rest of the way. he smiled but she didn't.

"I'll try, but I can't get it wet."

Eleanor helped him take off the sling and left him with one more tight hug.

David turned on the tap, and after a minute, got in. The water beat down on his back, relaxing the tense muscles. He kept his left arm up and out of the spray even though it was killing him to have it lifted so high. He couldn't get the shampoo open with one hand, so he didn't bother.

She was out on the balcony when he came through, so he just got in bed, knowing she would come back when she was ready. He didn't put the sling back on, just laid with his arm on his chest. They had given him some pain medication, and it seemed to be helping. He exhaled a long breath, finally settling, finally not hearing shouts and yelling. Finally not hearing the sound of gunshots.

He laid for a while in the dark, waiting for her. Eleanor finally came back in, went to the lavatory and then came back out to the bed, sliding in next to him. She didn't come close.

"Are you really okay?" She asked quietly, turning to face him, but not touching him.

"I'm fine, love." David replied. "It was so fast, I wasn't even scared. Except for afterward when I thought my arm was blown off."

The team had been sent to a domestic violence call. They poured out of the van in front of the apartment building and went up to the flat in an orderly row. The dispatcher had said the husband had a firearm and was refusing to let his wife leave the flat. David was the least senior on the team, so he was at the end of the line of four officers. Two took the lead, calling out their presence and demanding the suspect open the door. Three of them hugged the wall while the door was kicked in and then they fanned out into the flat. The suspect had a gun to his wife's head and as soon as he saw the officers, he started firing at them before anyone knew what was happening.

David saw the gun pointed right at him and dove for cover, getting hit in the left upper arm rather than the head or chest. He had been closest to the door and was sort of thrown back out into the hall by the force. It felt as though his arm was on fire; pain shooting up his shoulder. He immediately grabbed at the wound with his other hand, the warm, sticky blood squishing through his fingers.

"I probably should have taken it in the vest, but with my luck it would've been a head shot." He said, finishing his quick retelling.

His teammates had all hit the ground as well, scrambling behind furniture or back out into the hall. David was sitting up in the hall, not able to see the suspect or the other two officers. The officer in the hall with him came to check on him, but David waved him off, telling him to help the others. Soon, there was yelling and he heard the senior officer trying to negotiate. More yelling, some cursing, and it was over. They told him in the ambulance that while the senior officer was negotiating, a second officer had crawled behind the couch, snuck up on the suspect, and clocked him over the head with his firearm, subduing him.

David had walked down the stairs and into the ambulance on his own accord, pissed that he had been so careless. He had only been at this two and a half months.

"The doctor said it was a clean wound and there shouldn't be any long term issues." He added, flexing his fingers. Eleanor didn't speak, just looked at him. He couldn't tell what was coming. She seemed upset, but not angry. She was definitely uncharacteristically quiet; usually it was a mile a minute, talking about her day, asking him about his, popping up with a silly tale about something she saw or heard.

"Ellie, I'm fine. Really." He tried, moving a little closer so he could put his hand on her hip.

"I know." Was all she said. She finally pulled in closer, careful of his arm, and exhaled. "Can we just...I'm tired and I'm sure you are too."

David nodded, knowing better than to push, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. At least she was there, tight next to him, her warm body a salve.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?" Eleanor asked, sitting up in the bed the next morning, red curls wild from sleep. David was in the closet, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Work." He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed to get his socks and shoes on. He missed her eyes narrowing.

"Surely you're allowed a day off? You were just shot." Her accent was tight; she was annoyed.

"I have to give my statement and see what the plan is. Probably desk duty until I'm cleared."

Then, she was back to quiet, just watching as he finished dressing and went to get the sling and brush his teeth. When he came back out, she was back down in the sheets, arms around her pillow, watching his movements with her big eyes. He came around to her side and sat next to her.

"I'm going to Birmingham with Harry for the day." She said, not sitting up. "We're opening a stadium, but he can go without me."

"Go. I'll be fine. It's not like I'll get shot again." He smiled, trying, but she frowned.

"It's not funny."

"Love-" He started, but she cut him off, sitting up.

"I don't understand why you won't quit. It's not worth it. You could've died!" Something had snapped in her and she was shouting, eyes blazing.

"It's my job. I need to work." He replied.

"That's bullshit! You don't need to work. Running around town risking your life for what? Fifty thousand pounds a year?! It's fucking ridiculous!"

David stood at that, ending her tirade. He knew she said it on purpose to push him, but he couldn't help it. It was the only spot of contention between them, her money and his lack of it. He couldn't accept that she was so nonchalant about it and she hated that he wouldn't just let her pay for things or even support him.

"We're not doing this. Not now. I'm going to work." His face was dark, jaw clenched. She didn't say anything else, just watched him go.

He had texted her a few times during the day, but only received short replies back. He did get a text from Tom though, that she was in a foul mood. David didn't reply.

"How's David?" Harry asked her. She had met him at KP so they could take the helicopter to Birmingham.

"Like you care." She sassed, pulling out a magazine, eyes dark.

"Els, you know I care." Harry replied, pushing her magazine away so he could look at her. "The bloke was shot; we're not monsters. We all care."

"He's fine. We're in a row." She said, crossing her arms. She was in jeans and trainers and an Invictus Games black polo. Megan was on maternity leave, so Eleanor was subbing at the event. They were opening the sport complex and then meeting athletes and participating in some field type games.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, smirking. That got him a glare, but she told him about that morning.

"I guess it's admirable that he won't just let you support him?" Harry tried. She just shrugged, so he continued. "You been together what, seven months? I think that's some sort of record for you, Els."

"Almost eight, but yes, it's a record if you don't count all the on and off with Max." She said.

"You know we won't stand in your way, right? Dad and Wills wouldn't have let it gone on this long…"

"You haven't exactly gone out of your way to make him feel welcome." She shot back, looking at him warily. She couldn't believe this. All this time and everything was fine.

"We haven't made him feel unwelcome." Harry pointed out. "Gran hasn't locked you up in the Tower." He grinned at her.

"So Kate's plan worked? She was right to just keep calm and carry on?"

"Kate's always right, but I don't think you two can just go paint the town or anything. We still should probably do something about his past, but that's not my deal." He said.

Eleanor told Harry that David had already looked into that. David had told her that most of the records were sealed due to the involvement of his former supervisor. Because of Julia's high level position, the minute details of her death wasn't something MPS and SO15 wanted out there. The family obviously had access to things that normal people wouldn't. The biggest issue still at hand was the suicide vest, but that was all over the news, so he didn't know what could be done about that. A quick google search would bring it right up.

"I can't believe the three of you just let us carry on thinking we had to be sneaky and that there was all this drama." She said, shaking her head. They were almost to Birmingham.

"Pop said he's there all the time; if that's sneaking, I've failed you as a bad influence." Harry joked.

"I guess we've just been too wrapped up to realize that no one really cared." She said, looking out at the approaching city.

"Like I said; we care. We want you to be happy. We want things to be easy for you. If he's it, he's it."

"It's not easy, not always."

"I know, Els, that's why it's love."

"When did you get so wise about love?" She was smiling.

"Have you met my wife?" Harry replied, a big smile on his face. "She's taught me a lot."

Eleanor rolled her eyes at his sappy reply, but grinned as well.

The engagement went off well except for a small incident when they were supposed to run a three leg race together and kept falling over because each of them wanted to be in charge. They obviously couldn't curse at each other when they were working, so Eleanor pinched him hard where her hand was around his waist and no one would see.

"I take back all the nice things I said in the chopper." He hissed at her.

"Let's just get this over with." She replied under her breath, smiling. "I've never run a three leg race. I'm much better at potato sack racing." That, she said at normal volume and the bystanders chuckled. They hit the ground once more and the stadium president took pity on them, untying their joined legs.

"Must be because the princess is so short." Harry shrugged, not willing to admit it was really because he kept starting with his left and she was going with her left as well. The athletes around them all nodded agreeably and they moved on to balancing eggs on spoons.


	13. Chapter 13

David went out with some mates from work since Eleanor wasn't expected home until later and he also wasn't in the mood to fight with her. It was late when he finally decided to man up and head to Clarence House, but when he got to the gate, he was told she wasn't there. The uniformed guard just shrugged and offered to let him in anyway, but David declined. He checked his mobile, but there was nothing, so he called Tom, not caring that it was almost midnight. Tom answered at the first ring, loud music blaring out behind his voice.

"Thank god." The other man said. "You've got to come get a handle on these two."

"What's going on? Where are you?" David asked. He had stopped on the empty street, his hand over his ear so he could hear.

"Some posh club in Mayfair with the Duke and the Princess and two teams worth of rugby players. They won't leave."

David gripped the steering wheel tightly, putting his head on it. His arm was killing him, he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't want to go to a club and get into a row with Eleanor and her brother.

"I'm not coming." He told Tom. "She's your principal. Just make sure she doesn't give you the slip, or I'll kill you." He disconnected the call before Tom could reply, put the car back in gear and went back to Clarence House.

The house was asleep, so he headed down to the kitchen for a beer and then brought it back up to her room to get his pain meds. He sat on the balcony, drinking his beer, unable to sleep despite his exhaustion. He didn't care that she was out, it was the radio silence all day that bothered him. He knew she was stewing about their argument this morning. Hell, it was still bothering him. He also knew the root of the argument needed a solution and he couldn't find one.

At work, all his coworkers had ribbed him about her from her visit at the hospital last night. It was good natured, but it annoyed him. He knew they would treat him differently because of it. They didn't really know him; he wasn't exactly forthcoming with personal information, and of course they only knew what the public knew about her. They didn't know the real person, just the princess.

David sat, looking over the rooftops, for what seemed like ages. He couldn't imagine not being with her, but everything seemed so insurmountable. They hadn't really fought about it before, it just sort of lingered in the background. Now, if it was starting to creep in, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

The creaking of the gate opening caught his attention and he watched as the black suv pulled through, the trailing vehicle waiting on the street. Tom got out to let her out and she walked up to the house, trainers crunching on the gravel. She didn't seem too wobbly. David stayed out on the balcony, watching as the detail pulled around, back out the gate and was gone. A loud curse brought him in from his observations and the balcony. He walked through the room, finding her sprawled on the bed, trainers over the side, purse on the floor.

"Don't turn on the light." Her voice was raspy and she dropped some of the consonants in her drunkenness. He flopped down next to her, knees bent over the side.

"Have fun?" He teased.

"I don't want to fight with you." She dove right in. "I love you more than I've ever fucking loved anyone and I don't want to fight with you. I just want to love you and be with you and for you to be safe and happy and love me back. I'm sorry I yelled this morning, but I don't understand why you can't just let me support you and we can be happy and normal. You can...fuck I don't know, get an easy job at a charity for veterans or something to keep busy and I can buy us a house. It's not my money, if that makes you feel better? It's a trust from my mum and that was from her dad and most of my other money is earnings on investments and-" she had sat up during her rant and he did as well. He was just staring at her as all the words flew out.

She was going on and on about how she had more money than she could spend in a lifetime and more would come when Gran died and as long as she worked for the family, her dad gave her even more money and why didn't he just let her do this and then she brought up the kids and they could have their own rooms and it would be like they were a real family. That he deserved it for all the shit he'd been through in his life. Then, she started on about what if the shooting had been worse.

"I wouldn't know what I'd do if you had been killed!" She exclaimed and that started her tears flowing and he didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to say yes. To say sod it, I'll quit my job and we'll buy a place with a garden and rooms for a pile of kids and be normal. He just couldn't do it, so instead, he just wrapped his good arm around her and let her cry.


	14. Chapter 14

They woke up late the next morning, both fully dressed, even their shoes. David's arm was throbbing and his head was pounding. Eleanor was pressed up against him, makeup smeared all over her face, eyes still red and puffy. She groaned when he made to sit up.

"I'm never going out with Harry again." She said, her arm over her eyes to block out the sunlight.

"Come take a shower with me." He said, standing and holding a hand out. "I haven't washed my hair in three days." She just looked at him, not understanding, and he explained about not being able to open the shampoo with one hand.

"Do you know how to run a three leg race?" Eleanor asked and they slowly made their way to the lavatory. Now it was David's turn to look confused, so she told him about the engagement yesterday.

"I think you have to count it out." He replied, laughing. "Like which set of legs moves when?" She nodded and he pulled her close. "I love you. I want to be with you and I want us to be happy together." He said, looking intently at her. She nodded again. "I think we've got a lot of shit stacked against us, so we've got to tackle it one thing at a time. Your dad seems okay lately, so maybe that's one problem solved?"

Eleanor's eyes got wide at that as she realized she never told him about her conversation with Harry in the helicopter. She quickly retold it, smiling as she pulled off her trainers and jeans.

"That's a relief." He said, going to brush his teeth. "I'm not sure we'll all ever be best mates, but it's a start." He spit, finishing his brushing, and continued. "You've got to budge on the house, love. You can't buy us a house and ask me to quit my job. It's too much."

"Maybe there's a compromise?" she suggested, but was frowning.

"Maybe." They swapped places at the sink and he went to start the water. She was only in her knickers, leaning over the sink, and he felt his body respond as he watched her. He busied himself with getting undressed and was able to get the sling off. When she finished brushing her teeth, he went back to her, a shower forgotten.

Her hair was still in a sleek ponytail for her sporty activities yesterday, so he kissed her bare shoulder. She shivered at that and he continued, trailing kisses down her spine. Her hands went to either side of the counter, bracing herself, and his hand went to her breast. He could bend his other arm at the elbow, but it hurt to move the shoulder, so he kept it at her stomach, fingers splayed out on her skin.

She was still facing away from him, her face reflecting in the mirror as they came together with an agonizing slowness. He could see her expression and it was so arousing that he had to physically restrain himself. He moved slowly and she moaned from deep in her throat. She bent forward a little to give him better access and her hands moved to the wall in front of her for support.

She was moaning and making noises, driving him insane. She couldn't grasp at him like she normally did, but he knew she was quickly unraveling from the words she was saying to him, begging and pleading for him to go harder and deeper.

David continued his slow movements, taking his time. She pushed back hard against him, forcing his hand and he couldn't control his pace any longer. When she yelled out his name, he was done for and he gripped at her. She cried out again and again, both of their bodies trembling and spent. He trailed his hand down her back and kissed her shoulder.

Eleanor turned in his arms, separating them, and kissed him thoroughly, their bodies pressed together.

"I think we should shower and spend the day in bed." She said, hands on his bare bottom. She kissed him again and again until he was ready once more, this time her legs wrapped around his waist with her back on the wall, gripping his right shoulder. It was quick and fast, both of them exploding around each other, his hands tight on her bum, not caring that pain was shooting through his arm at the use.

They showered quickly, Eleanor helping him with his hair. He couldn't get the bullet wound wet for seven days, but could change the bandages, so they dressed and she headed downstairs to see if Sally had anything. He pulled on running shorts and a tee shirt and headed down too, starving. He found Eleanor in the kitchen, poking around in the large stainless steel refrigerator.

"I'm going to make breakfast." She announced when she saw him. "Sally called for a nurse to come over. We don't have any supplies." David was about to say that was unnecessary, but he let it go. The family had all sorts of people on retainer. She came around, arms laden with eggs and veg and put it all on the metal counter in front of him. The kitchen was commercial, all metal and a big pots and pans around.

She hit a stumbling block immediately when she didn't know how to turn on the giant gas range. He came around to see if he could help her. After a bit of bending and pushing of things, they got it going and he went to make coffee. He kept an eye on her, concerned she would set herself aflame. She soon had the eggs and veg mixed up in a big copper bowl and he came to stand next to her.

"You can do a scramble, it'll be just the same. Then we can eat together and one omelet won't get cold." He said, dropping a kiss to her bare shoulder. She was wearing a dress with little straps.

"Good idea." She smiled at him and poured the entire bowlful into the pan on the range. It was enough for an entire family.

They ate at the counter, David eating until he was bursting so she knew he enjoyed it. Sally came when they were just finishing, and Eleanor offered her some. The woman just shook her head, smiling at the scene, and they noticed another woman accompanying her. She introduced her as the nurse and David stood, extending his hand to thank her for coming on a Saturday. He gave her a quick rundown of his injury and they set to work as Eleanor cleaned up, despite Sally's protest.


	15. Chapter 15

_Someone talked to the papers _the text came through as he was grabbing lunch with some coworkers a week or so later. Eleanor was in Leeds for the day, visiting an equine rehabilitation facility. He texted her back asking if she could talk and his phone rang a few seconds later. He stepped away from his mates to answer.

"I wasn't sure if you could talk." She said when he answered. He told her he was having lunch and she launched into the whole story.

She reasoned that it was someone from the waiting room at the A&E because there were no photos and they didn't know his name. The palace communications department said they received a request for comment but declined. Their contact at the papers said the source described David, so they assumed it wouldn't be long before they linked the story to the old photos from the park last year.

"William is pissed, but dad said we could pay to get rid of it." She was saying. He was leaning against the wall outside the takeaway curry place, his coworkers kept glancing his way. "Do you think we should? Or just get on with it. We've gotten away longer than I thought…" she continued.

"Let's let it go." He replied, exhaling. "We need to figure out the vest issue. Once they get my name, it'll be out there. I've thought about it a lot, but I'm not sure. I may have to go over to SO15 and talk to Commander Sampson."

They hung up and he headed back inside, getting some teasing. They finished their lunch and went back to headquarters where David went in to his shift commander, Paul. He admired the man, a long time veteran of the division, and trusted him. They talked about his injury and how he was doing and then David dove right in.

"So, you met Ellie…" he started. Paul smiled, biting his tongue. "We've been really private, obviously, and I'm not some gossipy hen in here to talk to you about my love life, but it's hitting the papers any time now and I wanted to give you and the department a heads up."

Paul nodded and David continued. "I'd appreciate it if everyone's official reply could just be 'no comment'. I know I haven't been here that long, and I don't want to cause any problems."

They talked some more, Paul commenting that this was probably the strangest personnel issue he had encountered in his time as shift commander, and they shook hands, David heading back out to his desk. He texted back and forth with Tom, who was still in Leeds with Eleanor, and Tom said everything seemed fine, just a little stressful. He texted Vicki for a heads up as well, reminding her to not talk to anyone, no matter how friendly they seemed.

Eleanor texted him a link to the article three hours later. He immediately clicked through, frowning at the headline. _Princess Ellie and her Commoner Copper. _He read it and sure enough, they had inserted the photo from their run last year. They didn't know his name, but the source had obviously described his uniform, so they had gotten that he was in the specialist firearms division and the author had even put in a description of the normal course of duties for the division to lengthen the article. There was mention of Eleanor's past romances, including Max, and they estimated that they had been seeing each other for over a year due to the park photographs, even though they hadn't been together at that point.

He chanced a scroll through the comments and exhaled. The comments went from the normal 'who cares' to 'let them have some privacy' to people saying Eleanor deserved happiness. Some comments were completely inappropriate and others just talked about abolishing the monarchy. There were even some saying that another commoner in the family made them more relatable and obviously Eleanor was just a normal girl.

_Meet me at KP after work. Your first family summons. Lucky boy. _

David went through the gates later that evening. He headed to 1A, texting her that he was there. Eleanor was waiting when he got there, still in her full outfit, hair and makeup from the day, her face tight and stressed. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her quickly, and then looking at her.

"I've already gone in." She told him, taking a fraction of a step back. "They want a plan for how we want to play it. Wills is the only outlier." David told her he talked to his commander and Vicki and everyone was on the no comment page.

"We have to be all in, both together, or they'll sense weakness. Blood in the water, like sharks." She said, fully serious. He almost laughed, but knew better.

"I'm all in." He said.

"I love you." She replied, he took her hand, and they headed in together.

Five sets of eyes landed on them as they entered the study. Harry, closest to the door, actually came over and shook David's hand, earning him a look from William. They all sat, and Charles spoke first.

"You've all seen the article." He started. "There's nothing in it that requires an immediate response, correct?" Nods all around. "The palace and my office have received numerous requests during the course of the day. Interviews, comments, quotes, and the like. The main questions they want to know are your identity and if things are serious between the two of you. We've not returned requests for comments."

"Have they pegged him as my protection officer?" Eleanor asked.

"No. They've run with his current position." Charles replied.

"That's bad enough." William spoke and everyone turned toward him. He was still in his navy suit from the day despite Kate and Harry's casual attire. "It's only a matter of time before they get his name. All they have to do is camp out in front of your station. Then, we're fucked."

Harry's mobile started ringing, so he pulled it out. When he saw it was Megan FaceTiming, he connected. "She wants to be a part? That's okay?" He looked at Eleanor, who nodded. She was in Windsor with baby Thomas, but another person with ideas couldn't hurt, especially someone as calm and rational as Megan. He propped up his phone so they could see her, and Harry caught her up.

"Wills was just starting to get pissed off; you didn't miss anything." He said, trying to lighten it up.

"We need to decide what to do." That was Kate, speaking for the first time, hoping to keep William rational . "Should we just give them his name, a short statement, or keep quiet?"

"I say a statement." Eleanor said, looking at David, who nodded. "Head them off. Maybe an agreement for something exclusive if they leave us alone." That got a few nods.

"I say keep quiet. Never explain." That was of course William. Charles looked at all of them, his arms crossed. When his eyes got to David, he spoke.

"What do you want to do?" He asked. "Long term."

"Sir?" David didn't know how to reply. He felt Eleanor squeeze his hand. "I...we just want to be together. We've been discussing moving in together." That got a smirk out of Eleanor, and he continued. "We're just taking it day by day and now that it seems like most of you are with us, I know that's a weight off of our minds."

That comment got a dark look from William, but he didn't reply.

"Why don't we vote?" Camilla asked from her seat next to Charles. "Like parliament. Yay or nay." They all nodded and she laid it out. "All in favor of a statement would be yay. Let's go round." She went to Charles, who said nay, but then it was all yays until William's nay.

"No one said it had to be unanimous, William, so you lose." Eleanor sassed.

"We all lose, Eleanor." He replied, frowning.

"Ok, so we do a statement. Do we bring up the vest? Try to spin it?" Harry asked.

"Do we know how bad it'll be?" Kate asked. Eleanor pulled out her mobile, quickly googling.

"Bad." She replied, showing them. It was the first search result, complete with multiple video sources.

"Maybe we play up his service instead, army hero, wounded copper?" Harry suggested. David frowned, not liking the attention any of that entailed. At Harry's mention, he realized his arm was throbbing, having skipped his medication. Maybe Eleanor had an aspirin in her tiny purse.

"I'm not trying to make light of anything here, but you know I watch a lot of telly." Camilla cut in and everyone gaped at her, not knowing where the hell she was going. "What if we just lie? Make up something about why he's in that vest, like he was undercover or helping train someone or-"

"That's bloody ridiculous!" William stood, throwing up his hands.

"I'm sure the communications department can come up with something." Charles tried, thinking it could possibly work.

"No fucking way." William was red faced. "We are not straight out lying."

"We should just tell the truth." Eleanor said. "He was framed by his commander and an organized crime terror cell." All eyes swung back to her, a few mouths hanging open. Kate snickered and Harry started laughing, shaking his head until he realized that Eleanor was serious.

"Lying actually sounds better." William conceded.

"I'll speak with Jason and his department and send you a copy before it goes out." Charles said. They all stood and said their goodbyes, hugging and kissing on the cheek. David went up to William and pulled him aside to the far end of the room. Kate, who was closest to Eleanor, put a hand on her arm to stop her from going over.

David's back was to them, but William's face was blank as he listened. His eyes went to Eleanor and then back and David was gesturing with his good arm. William's eyes narrowed and then David's head turned toward them, looking at Eleanor. William spoke then, and David nodded. When David held out his hand, William paused, but finally took it, shaking.

"What did you say to him?" It was the first thing out of her mouth when they got in the car. He turned the ignition, but didn't put the car in gear, just faced her and spoke.

"I told him I loved you and he better get over it because I wasn't going anywhere. He said if I hurt you, I'd be a dead man and I said that would be true because I'd stand in front of a train before I let anything happen to you."

Eleanor was staring at him, mouth slightly open in shock.

"I swear. He doesn't scare me. He's just a bloke, same as me. Loves you, same as me." David shrugged.

She launched herself at him, kissing him all over.

"We're not shagging in the car again." He said, laughing. She moved back into her seat, still smiling, and he spoke again. "Actually, you'd better get out and get a secure vehicle home. I'm sure there's a crowd out there."

"I'll go back in and get a ride with dad and Camilla. See you in a bit." One more kiss, and she was out, her high heels crunching on the gravel.


	16. Chapter 16

The press release went out two days later, on a Monday. Charles had sent Eleanor a preview and she had just handed David her mobile, not caring what it said as long as he was happy with it. It was very formal, addressing her by her full title and him as Mr. Budd. They outlined his ten year army career, that he was a wounded combat veteran, honorably discharged, and his current position with MPS. There was no mention of his previous position with the royalty protection service, only that he had a longstanding career with the force. The last bit was the standard press release jargon about privacy and personal boundaries and that all requests for comment should go to the communications department at Clarence House.

Charles said they decided to leave off any mention of the incident with the vest. The palace would comment if it was brought up, something about a classified police investigation and all inquiries in regard to that should be directed to the terrorism division, hoping that would squash anything.

David had rung everyone he could think of to give them a heads up; his mum, Vicki again, his mates. Vicki was going to talk to the kids' school that morning, just so they could be aware if anyone got that deep into his personal life. Vicki had changed her name when she married Kenneth, but it was possible.

The communications secretary was thinking about Eleanor doing a sit down interview to run in the papers and online, but they were all hesitant to offer that up right away. They had stayed holed up all weekend, ordering takeaway and watching movies with Camilla, but on Monday, they had to leave their cocoon. Eleanor had two engagements in town and David of course had work.

David arrived at headquarters to swarms of media. He drove around the back to park, able to avoid them. He got a bunch of looks from his coworkers, but just headed to his locker to change. The crowd didn't disperse by lunch, so Paul called over to MPS to get some uniformed officers to come clear them away and set up barricades.

They cancelled Eleanor's walkabouts at the engagements she was at due to the same reason. She was bombarded by the press every time she got out of the car, hurrying into each engagement, and hurrying back out when it was time to leave. She was still annoyed when he got home, finding her angrily smoking on the balcony, still in her smart clothes.

"It never bothered me before." She told David as he walked in after his shift. She had the balcony door open and he sat on the bed. "When I was partying all the time, they followed me any time I left the house. I couldn't care less."

"So what's the problem now?" He asked, flopping down backwards on the bed, his feet on the floor, head facing her.

"I get it now; what Wills was saying. We give them a little bit and it's the opposite. Instead of being satisfied, they just want more. When I was younger, I just didn't care and it was just me; not you, not Ella and Charlie."

"It's been one day; it'll die down." He tried, watching her. She didn't respond, just took the last drag on her cigarette and stubbed it out, turning back away from him, out toward the car park.

Later that night, she had cooled a bit. They were lying in bed, she was reading and he was on his mobile.

"Can you take two weeks for a holiday in August?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"Probably, if I still have a job." He replied. That got her attention and she looked over at him. "Paul and the other guys weren't happy about all the press outside this morning."

"You should quit then." She went back to her book. He just stayed quiet, knowing she was pushing.


	17. Chapter 17

"We can't even go for a fucking run!" Eleanor was yelling downstairs two weeks later. Tom and Victor were there and had planned to wait for them to come back, but when she and David went out to the gravel drive, there was a sizable crowd of paparazzi on the sidewalk, so they turned back into the house.

David sighed, fed up. She had grown increasingly agitated with each passing day, but honestly he felt the same. He just didn't have the propensity to yell at people out of anger like she did. They followed him to work, to lunch, and if he hadn't been on admin duty, they probably would have followed him out on calls. They tried talking to his mum at the shopping mall and contacted old school mates that he hadn't spoken to in years. He hadn't been able to take the kids on the school run, had skipped his weekend with them and was too nervous to go to Vicki's to see them. Eleanor had suggested sending a car to pick them up, but he didn't think that was a good idea, just FaceTimed them after dinner instead as a poor substitute.

She was still ranting and raving, everyone largely just letting her, until she headed back outside. That spurned David and Tom into action, chasing after her, Tom in his suit. She went for the gate and they caught up to her as she waited for the guards to open the heavy metal bars, her hands balled up. When the paps saw her, their camera shutters went wild, yelling her name. They started yelling at him then, too, as he came into view. The gate swung slowly open and David put his hand on her arm. As soon as they were clear of the bars, she turned, grabbed him tight by his tee shirt with both hands in fists, and kissed him hard in front of all the cameras. By the time he could react and kiss her back, she had let him go.

"Now, can we go on a run?" Eleanor addressed the crowd, cameras snapping away. "I'm sure you blokes won't last the full 10k, but you're welcome to try." Her tone was joking, but her eyes were blazing, her mouth set in a frown. She looked at David, who was still standing frozen, and headed out onto Marlborough Road. He dashed after her, relieved when none of the paparazzi followed. His stride was longer, so he caught her quickly.

"You're going to get in trouble for that, you know." David said.

"I know." Eleanor replied. "I'm not letting them dictate where we go or what we do." She had slowed her pace so they could talk. "You haven't seen the children in over two weeks. All my engagements have been cut short. Your workmates hate you. I'm tired of yelling at people."

"You shouldn't goad them." He said, even though he agreed with her.

"It can't stay this way; we won't make it." She came to a stop at the right turn onto Horse Guards Road, turning toward him. He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin. She was right. They were snapping at each other over nothing, the stress eating at them both. He was all keyed up, waiting for the inevitable call from a frantic Vicki that someone had approached her at the market or was camped out on their front stoop.

It was early; they each had a full day ahead of them, but David was willing to stand on the corner with her for as long as she wanted, hopefully they could come to a resolution.

"I think even if I quit, they'd still follow me." She finally said, hopeless. He agreed with her. She'd been at it too long, was too popular, to just disappear. She put her hands up to her head. He'd never seen her so tense and agitated. "Shit. I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Let's just run." He replied, chancing a quick kiss on her forehead. She nodded and they headed off.

William rung Eleanor to yell at her three hours later. She hung up on him and then sent him straight to voicemail twice. That started a litany of angry texts that she ignored. She was between two engagements, sitting in the backseat with Alyssa as they drove, so she turned her mobile off completely and turned her attention back to Alyssa.

The second item for the day was a board meeting for one of her patronages, so it would be quick and blessedly free of too much conversation and small talk. Then, she had planned to head out to Frogmore to see Megan and the baby, but was thinking of canceling. She was still in a mood and just wanted to go home.

That's where David found her after his shift. He stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and slid into bed next to her, not speaking. She rolled over, putting her head on his chest, and he pulled her close. They slept through to the morning, both mentally and physically exhausted.

When he woke the next morning, she was staring at him, green eyes wide.

"Morning, creeper." He said, sitting up.

"I love you." She replied. "More than anything."

"But?" He was afraid to say it, but did.

"I can't take this anymore. I can't come up with anything. I don't know what to do." She repeated. "William's gone berserk at me and you...you're too scared to even visit Charlie and Ella. It's too much. They'll never just leave us be and I was stupid to think that they would."

"It'll eventually calm down, love." He tried, his heart was pounding out of his chest. "Things will go back to normal and-"

"That's just it." She interrupted, firm. "This is normal. This frantic, crazed life is my normal. I thought if I just kept my head down, did my duty, things would be different. That I wouldn't turn out like her, that I could be happy. That I could be normal."

She had lost him; he had no idea what she was saying.

"Ellie-" He took her face in his hands, looking at her.

She just closed her eyes. "We...we need to be apart. We need to before...we just need to." It came out a whisper, but he still heard every word. David made one last effort, grasping.

"Look at me, love." He said, moving his hands to hers and squeezing. "Look at me." She shook her head, refusing, and the tears started. He put his forehead on hers. "I love you, Els. You said we had to be all in together and I am. I'll do anything, please."

"I can't. I can't let them destroy you like they did her. It's better we're apart. You need to go back to your normal life and forget about me." She pulled away and stood, wiping the tears away. David watched her, frozen in place, unable to think or speak, his mouth dry and his eyes burning. She left the room without looking back.

_Note: I know, I'm the worst! What's a love story without a little drama ;)_


End file.
